


Perkenalan | Pencoret Catatan : Dio Rakha Wibisana

by kyungiseyo



Series: Pemuda Penunda Tugas [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungiseyo/pseuds/kyungiseyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keseharian empat pemuda pecinta prinsip 'selesaikan-tugas-pada-tenggat-waktunya' bertitel "Pemuda Penunda Tugas", tergerombolkan /?/ atas Dio Rakha Wibisana (Do Kyungsoo), Cahyo Adhyaksa (Park Chanyeol), Baruno Jayagiri (Byun Baekhyun) dan Nalendra Subagja (Oh Sehun).</p><p>---------</p><p>Dio : "First meet gue sama tiga member lainnya? Ya begini."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perkenalan | Pencoret Catatan : Dio Rakha Wibisana

CASTS

Do Kyungsoo - Dio Rakha Wibisana (Dio)

Park Chanyeol - Cahyo Adhyaksa (Cahyo/Ceye/Yoyo)

Byun Baekhyun - Baruno Jayagiri (Baruno/Bar-bar)

Oh Sehun - Nalendra Subagja (Ale/Jaja)

[Additional Casts : Zhang Yixing/Lay as Kevin Liu, Kim Jongin/Kai as Galang Prasworo]

\----------  
Salah satu hal yang paling membuat gue enggan, selain tugas dan semprotan bokap nyokap soal masa depan gue, adalah masa orientasi. Masa di mana anak bawang feels lo mendadak menguat dan momen di mana kerjaan lo nothing but ngebatin.

Tapi sayang seribu sayang, gue bukan, kata mereka, anak bawang, yang memendam perasaan /kecuali sama doi yang entah terselip di fakultas mana/ /yaudah/. Mulut gue udah bawaan nyablak dari orok, jadi sorry not sorry, maafin gue kalo malah lo pada yang ngebatin gara-gara bacotan gue.

Hehe.

Singkat cerita, saat masa orientasi fakultas, gue dan rekan-rekan satu angkatan gue berada di dalam sebuah forum ((((yang konon)))) bertajuk "evaluasi". Seperti yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum, and whats so proud of Indonesia, ospeknya nggak jauh-jauh dari gerombolan tetua yang marah-marah dan mengkritisi hal ini dan itu. Yeah, I'm getting to used it lah kalo misalnya marah-marahnya masih dalam skala kaum intelek alias pake kata-kata yang runut dan sepantasnya tanpa bawa-bawa kosakata begundal Tanah Abang, mengingat status mereka adalah alumnus alias bangkotan yang sudah mengorbankan hidupnya selama kurang lebih 4 tahun untuk, katanya, menuntut ilmu dan meraih gelar-gelar akademik.

Tapi buat apa lo berkarat di kampus bertaun-taun kalo attitude lo ke sesama kaga ada bedanya sama preman pasar?

Gue inget dengan jelas, jam 7 malam, 1 tahun ke belakang. Gue dan angkatan gue satu fakultas duduk diem mendengarkan dengan seksama teriakan-teriakan keras para senior macam dungu. Gue sih awalnya keder, tapi lama-lama ngantuk, and the boredom attacks in sudden, dan nguap. Manusiawi ga sih gue curi-curi nguap gara-gara ngantuk?

Toh gue masih belom tiba-tiba ngamuk angkat kursi angkat meja kemudian berdemo dan angkat spanduk bertuliskan "PULANGKAN SAJA AKU PADA HARIBAAN IBU BAPAKKU".

Kemudian, melihat tingkah gue barusan, salah seorang senior dengan rambut klimis (gue sampe mengira-ira berapa kaleng pomade yang dia abisin karena, serius, poninya lebih kinclong dari piring gue di kosan) dikelim ke samping kiri menghampiri gue dan bertanya sinis,

"Ngantuk lo?"

Ya gue jawab, "Iya."

"Punya nyali juga lo," sergahnya ketus. "Eh eh, ada yang ngantuk nih, kita pulangin aja ini bocah satu gimana, gaes?"

Gue sih dalem ati yes yes yes aja. Cuman nasib temen seangkatan gue ini berabe.

Layaknya gerombolan hyena mencuri mangsa dari macan tutul, para tetua ini menghampiri gue. Salah seorang di antara mereka ngekek nyaring kayak apaan tau dan gue hafal sampe ke rambut-rambutnya yang lurus hasil rebonding-gagal-indah plus cengirannya yang bikin gue merinding sampe sekarang dan bersyukur karena ini orang udah lulus 4 bulan sebelum tulisan ini gue buat.

"Siapa nama lo?" tanya si klimis pomade.

"Dio."

"Jurusan?"

"HI."

"Lo mau pulang?"

"Ya kalo ditanya begitu sih saya mau, Kak."

Responnya, lo tau lah, cemoohan dan tawa sarkastik. 

"Lo mau pulang, terus tidur, istirahat, nonton TV. Enak kan ya? Gausah lama-lama di sini?" sambung si rebonding gagal indah. Sumpah kalo dia cowok gue tampol di tempat mengingat posisi bibirnya yang agak monyong - sorry not sorry, sis - sudah berada di radius 20 senti dari daun telinga gue.

And the most annoying is, suaranya, anjay, sound effect film horor, sebutlah Insidious atau The Conjuring, kalah sama creepiness that came from her resounding voice.

"Misi Kak, saya masih bisa denger dengan baik, ngomongnya jangan deket telinga."

"HOH!" Dia buang muka (tapi lo harus inget kalo dia ngomong HO dengan kenceng di posisi MASIH DI 20 SENTI TELINGA GUE JIR) dan nyender genit di lengan seorang senior lain dengan tubuh atletis. "Bisa ngelawan dia!"

"Lo maunya apa sih dek?"

Gue ngupil. "Pulang sih. Cuman tem-"

"Pulang?! Enak banget lo ngomong? Anak mama banget?"

DHEG.

Lelaki sejati seumur gue mana yang iklas dibilang anak mama.

"Kak sori nih, tadi gue belom selese ngomong-"

"Lo belom selese ngomong aja udah ketauan, bego. Lo anak manja, egois. Pengen enak sendiri," sambung si klimis sesotoynya.

Gue menyeloroh, melanjutkan pembelaan gue tanpa permisi (daripada ribet). "Cuman kesian temen-temen gue, Kak, tadi gue mau bilang begitu, cuman udah sotoy banget bilang saya egois manja segala macem."

"Wow, argumen. Asik nih," ujar si tubuh atletis, disusul "wuuuu" pelan dari rekan-rekan sesama tukang dampratnya. "Lanjutin."

"Loh, diitung argumen ya ini? Yowislah, gue lanjutin. Gu-"

"Lo mau pidato?" potong - lagi-lagi - si klimis pomade.

Gue mendelik, judging hard. "Lo pikir mentang-mentang tua bisa motong omongan orang seenaknya?"

"A-apa lo bilang? Jangan sok pinter!"

Geram, gue lupa topik yang seharusnya gue bahas dan balik menyerang si klimis pomade. Gue ninggiin suara, tak mengindahkan sama sekali teriakan yang menyuruh gue untuk tetap berada di dalam barisan, dan berjalan menuju si klimis dengan delikan yang hanya bisa gue keluarkan saat gue marah.

"Gue ngantuk bukan berarti gue nggak merhatiin, okay? Gue denger dan observe dari tadi kalo lo adalah orang dengan mulut paling besar dan kasar di sini! Status lo alumni, ya kan?" Gue ambil nafas sedetik, kemudian menunjuk dengan sadis ke hidung jambu monyetnya yang mulai kembang kempis unconditionally.

"Lo udah berapa taun belajar? Udah berapa taun kuliah? Kenapa mulut lo masih bisa gue samain sama preman pasar? Tukang ojek depan kosan gue aja bisa lebih sopan dari lo!"

Suara gue mencapai puncaknya, tangan gue mulai terkepal. "Pulang, iya, gue pengen pulang, tapi gue mikirin angkatan gue juga, nggak lantas pulang tanpa teman! Daripada ngabisin waktu di sini cuman dengerin lo dan komplotan lo ngedamprat kita doang, mending kita pulang semua! Toh, gue kuliah ga sama lo. Gue lulus yang tanda tangan bukan lo. Gue dikasi biaya idup bukan sama lo. Buat apa gue fully depends on your words?!" 

Nambah efek dramatis, gue tendang meja kayu di sebelah si klimis yang mukanya sudah sematang udang rebus.

Gue nyamber tas, dan pergi tanpa perintah. Membuka pintu aula dengan sentakan keras, dan menutupnya tidak lupa dengan sentakan pula. Sengaja, gue tambah satu teriakan,

"GAUSAH BUANG WAKTU DI SINI, CUK! THINK YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

Beberapa senior lantas mengejar gue dalam beberapa langkah. Gue mah pasrah aja ditangkep tiga orang. Ada yang cantik semampai pula.

Rejeki anak mama papa ga kemana-mana.

"Dek, kita ngobrol sebentar, yuk?" tawar si cantik. 

Tapi neng, maaf, akang sudah terlanjur ingin pulang.

"Engga kak, makasih." Gue masih bisa mendengar chaos yang gue tinggalkan tadi dari dalam aula.

"Tapi, dek... Ini tuh cuman drama, dek. Biar kalian mentalnya kuat..."

"Makasih buat aktingnya kak, tapi buat gue ini terlalu burdensome buat gue ikutin. Gue berasa dungu. Mending gue cabut daripada ngendon lama-lama, dengan nginvite temen-temen gue di dalem untuk keluar pake teriakan impromptu gue barusan. Gue pamit, kak, dan tolong lepas tangan lo pada. Gausah ngefans gitu banget sama gue."

Speechless, mereka lepas tangan gue dan gue langsung menggunakan chance tersebut untuk melesat secepat mungkin ke kosan. Beberapa detik setelahnya, beberapa derap langkah menyusul gue.

Alaah, sampe kapan gue mau diburonin sih?

"Oi, tunggu!"

Loh, kok tumben ini yang manggil ngos-ngosan pasrah begini?

"Oi!"

Yaudah deh kan, gue berhenti. Insting gue nggak mengatakan kalo ini senior, soalnya. Auranya tidak semenyebalkan barusan.

Ada sekitar lima pemuda yang mengikuti gue, dan gue terkesiap. Kostum mereka menyiratkan mahasisa baru FISIP.

"Lo anak baru juga?"

"Kita ngikut lo aja, gue juga males di sono," sahut yang paling tinggi di antara mereka. "By the way, agak ngejauh lah dari sini. Ntar senior ada yang ngibrit pake motor atau gimana gitu, 'kan ribet."

Enam pemuda ini langsung ambil langkah seribu, menuju kos-kosan terdekat yang bisa kami jangkau. Kosan Liu - anak Cina Sunter jurusan Antropologi - menjadi destinasi kami untuk kumpul-kumpul sampai pagi menjelang.

***

"Duh, Liu, sori banget ngeributin kosan nih."

"Ah, bebas, tetangga gue kemaren ada yang lebih ribut dari ini. Isinya di sini kebanyakan mahasiswa baru, gausah takut-takut dikupingin."

"Gabakal ngebahas masalah ospek jugalah, betein gila!" samber seorang pemuda dengan fitur paling feminin di antara lima pemuda itu.

Gue mengambil inisiatif untuk berkenalan. "Gue belum kenal lo pada kecuali Liu, itupun karena gue tanya kosan sambil lari tadi. Gue Dio, anak HI. Mulai dari lo, deh," gue menyikut pemuda berpostur tinggi di sebelah kanan gue.

"Cahyo, panggil aja Ceye. HI juga." Weis, calon patner in crime. Gaya-gayanya cocok sama gue. Slengekanto the max.

"Baruno, Ilmu Pemerintahan," sahut pemuda cantik di sebelahnya.

"Ale, Administrasi Bisnis." Kalo boleh jujur, Ale adalah pemuda dengan tampang dan bodi paling lumayan di antara kita berenam. Catwalk-able sekali.

"Galang, sejurusan sama Ale," sahut pemuda hitam manis di samping kiri Ale. Sama, ini anak juga catwalk-able. 

"Kevin Liu, Antropologi."

"Lah, nggak dipanggil Kevin aja, lu?" seloroh Baruno.

"Gue lebih bangga sama marga gue. Alesannya panjang, sesemester nyampe kali."

Kita bertukar tawa, canda, selorohan, kadang diselang alunan gitar dari Liu dan Ceye (Liu ini seorang gitaris dan dia bawa tiga gitar akustik, men - di mana Ceye meminjam salah satunya sambil tanpa henti bertanya tentang detil masing-masing gitarnya). 

Setengah lima, gue, Baruno, Ceye, Ale dan Galang izin melaksanakan shalat ke Liu. Liu ini baiknya nggak ketulungan - dia sampe pinjem sajadah ke ibu kosannya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan buat keluarga kecilnya dan bahkan nunjukkin kiblat walaupun dia bukan Muslim. Setelah shalat, kami berlima izin undur diri dan berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Liu.

Galang memisahkan diri di persimpangan jalan setelah kosan Liu, dan kami berempat melanjutkan perjalanan ke...

"Loh, kosan lo pada emang di mana?"

"Gue di Pondok Andromeda. Lo di mana?"

"Anjir gue juga."

"Gue di Maleo, sebelah Andromeda..."

"Lah, gue juga..."

"Kita kosan sedaerah kenapa bisa baru ketemu sekarang jir?!" gue nyeplos, kaget.

"Main ke kamar gue abis zuhur men!!!"

"Udah beres-beres kamar lo? Egila gue aja masih berantakan abis!" keluh Baruno.

"Guesih bodo amat," timpal gue cuek.

"Gue udah, yaudah abis zuhur di kamar Ceye, ngumpul, fix! Makan siang bareng bisa kali," ujar Ale.

"Cincaaaaai!"

**Author's Note:**

> MAAFIIIN LAMA APDETNYA HUHU SALAHIN LIBUR LEBARAN SAMA MAKANAN DI RUMAH NENEK. /pletak/ Sori banget ini apdetnya lama plus rada-rada gajelas gitu-----
> 
> Oiya sebelumnya makasih buat feedbacks di postingan intro!!! Bikin semangat deh hehehehe cinta banget sama kudo + komennya hohoho.
> 
> See you on the next chapters!!! ♡♡♡♡


End file.
